


She Was An Angel

by KyeAbove



Series: Monstra [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: No Dialogue, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: The conception of an Angel.





	She Was An Angel

Who will she be? An angel of course. The angel to a devil. 

What will her name be? Josephine? Too vain. Too obvious. Never use your first name in any way. The devil followed that and now the devil had disappeared. 

Your middle name is Allen. Middle names are safe. Alice. Her name will be Alice. 

Will she dance? Will she sing? Why not have both?

She’ll need someone beautiful to voice her. Someone who can really sing. 

Take the sketch to the animators to discuss, take the concept to your music writer to impress. Can he write the music she deserves? Can he find her songs to sing? 

She’s Alice Angel, you say. She will bring this studio back from the ground. She’s perfect. She’s everything. 

She won’t fail.


End file.
